tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Winifred Errie
Winifred Errie is a witch in the adventure "Dirge of the Mournful Queen." Sister to Winston Errie, Winnie was employed as a magician for the travelling circus known as Sheik Balderdash’s Surreal Adventuring Display and Compatible Calamity Fantasy. Character Introduction Winnie Errie was the youngest of her 9 brothers and sisters, growing up on a boring potato farm in nowheresville. Typically being the youngest comes with some perks, but not in the Errie family. Being the youngest in this family, and a girl at that, meant that Winnie’s future was already decided for her. She would NOT marry that stupid beet farmer Dwight. Winnie was smart, smarter than the rest of her siblings, and she knew that she could use this to her advantage. So she hatched a plan to leave potatoes and dirt behind her, she was destined for greatness, and no stupid marriage contract was going to hold her back. Winnie had heard rumors of a local warlock who specialized in potions, spell casting, and magiks in the nearby town. She knew this was her ticket out of her monotonous farming life. While in town with her mother she snuck off to see if the stories lived up to the real deal, she was not disappointed. Sage sensed her natural gift and agreed to take on Winnie as an apprentice. Knowing that her family would oppose her (a female) using magic, Sage cast an illusionary spell. Winnie's family perceived Sage as no more than a local cook and apothecary. This was just the trick that was needed, as her parents placed her in the “cooking classes” he offered. After all, a proper housewife needed to bake bread, cure meats, pickle, and brew to keep the family well fed. As she progressed through her tutelage with Sage, her desire for adventure grew stronger. Alas, it wasn’t as simple as picking up and leaving. Her family and Dwight kept a sharp eye on Winnie as she was a part of a package deal. Winnie’s part in the contract meant a great deal of money for her family, and heirs for Dwight. Winnie considered her options and knew that she couldn’t escape on her own… her magic just wasn’t enough. She would need help, and she knew just the person to do it. Winston, her brother. Sweet, gullible, Winston. Just a few weeks earlier Winston had left school, and almost threw his life away for a small fever she’d contracted. She knew this was how she would escape. However, she knew she couldn’t just ask Winston for help escaping, he was too loyal to the family. After all, he was mother’s favorite and they were paying his way through school. Being a priest was his greatest wish, but she didn’t have time to worry about that. She needed his skill with the coin, and wouldn’t mind the company. * Step 1: Feign Illness * Step 2: Assume a disguise * Step 3: Play into High Priests paranoia, she’d give him the demon he wanted * Step 4: Escape They ran through the forest for days, lost at times, but Winnie wasn’t worried; farm life was behind her. Winnie and Winston happened upon a circus after their rather exciting adventure through the woods. Winston thought it was a viable option, and Winnie agreed as she could continue to hone her magic in a side show act. She’d go along with Winston’s wishes. For now. A World on Fire The streets of Highport market is still abuzz as you begin to leave the fighting pits. You and your friends put on a real showstopper tonight, and even in defeat, a hefty crowd has gathered outside your team's locker room. Scores of men, women and children thrust souvenirs and other items, hoping for a signature, or even better, a drop of your blood to take home! After pushing through the herd of people, you eventually make your way towards a quieter alley of the market. Yog's Place is some ways up ahead, but the rush of battle has made you question whether or not its time to head back for a rest. Although part of you hates to admit it, there was a certain pleasure in smelling the burnt remains and hearing the panic cries of the other fighters as you meticulously engulfed each one of them in your flames. Conjuring and magical manipulation... its a intimate thing. The fire that danced along your fingers tips, guiding by nothing except the force of your will later danced across their bodies, searing their skin and boiling their flesh. Once upon a time, your brother, Winston, was a moral compass. Though foolish and slow-witted, he had within himself a strong sense of good and evil, and in his own way, he tried to impress upon you a path of righteousness. But... now his soul is gone and his empty body serves an undead lich. Part of you laments that you no longer have someone to guide you... but your other half rejoices that the babysitter is dead. "My brother is more powerful than he ever was, is there something more I can learn from the dark arts?" For years, your sniveling brother prayed to the gods...and no matter how "holy" he thought he was... what good did it do him? Solsaria, one of the greatest sorcerers that the world has ever seen, snuffed him out like a child's birthday candle. Good riddance. Yet, there is some wisdom to gain through Winston's worthless life. Through the power of ancient Solsaria, your weak, puny and pathetic brother has finally achieved a modicum of greatness. Oh he has power now... and it worries you to think that he may even have been granted more power than you currently possess. The problem with your brother is that he always prayed to the wrong gods. Pelor, the god of healing and goodness, is a waste of time. What is Pelor going to do for you at the end of the day? No... there are better gods to ask the favor of... like the dark powers that are only whispered about by the stupid people called mankind. As you shut yourself within your room at Yog's Place, you remove a piece of chalk from your pack and begin to scribble ancient and arcane symbols onto the floor. These symbols, the most unholy of unholy, yet the most powerful of all the dark powers, are arranged for one purpose: to call forth a demon. As you begin your evocation, your room becomes flooded with the stink of brimstone, and you can feel the overpowering sense of a dread, immortal presence within. 'Within the summoning circle stands Asmodeus, the god of Fire, Tyranny and Oppression. '''There is no being more powerful amongst the dark arts; even Solsaria is nothing compared to the world shaping power of the Lord of Hell & Baator. In one hand he holds his flaming ruby staff, and in the other a long parchment contract that stretches down to the floor. ''"Winifred Erie, I have looked into your soul and have seen your desires... even the ones unspoken." ''He smirks,"10th child of a worthless potato farmer, if it is power you seek, it is power you shall have."'' Winifred speaks, "I pledge the souls of all that I burn to Asmodeus." Asmodeus smiles broadly as he slips the contract into his sleeve. "So be it, Winifred Erie. You are no longer the 10th child of a potato farmer. You are my newest daughter of the flame. Burn all that oppose you and send their scorched souls to me. If your sacrifices please me, I will grant you lordship of a demon. If you disappointment..." His voice hardens and you know that you speak to the king of all devils: "...do not disappoint me." As quickly as he came, he is gone, and if not for the lingering stench of brimstone, you might think he may have never been here at all.Category:Player Characters